Mundus
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Un drabble por cada pokémon que habita este planeta.
1. 001 Bulbasaur

**Mundus.**

**#001. Bulbasaur.**

Una colosal madre intenta cobijar a sus recién nacidos hijos fuera de la fría y constante lluvia. Fueron expulsados de su territorio gracias a que las ciudades de Kanto se han expandido y los hombres han invadido las praderas en donde ellos solían vivir.

Mira consternada a sus pequeños bulbasaur dormir tranquilamente y piensa que al menos así no pasarán hambre. Ese nuevo hogar es distinto para ellos y no lo conocen en absoluto. En todos esos días no ha conseguido alimento para ellos y los rayos del sol no se han asomado ni un poco.

Está hambrienta al igual que ellos y teme que pueda ser demasiado tarde para sus crías, pero aún conserva la ínfima esperanza de que por lo menos la lluvia se detenga y los rayos del sol puedan emerger de entre las nubes negras.

142 palabras.

14 de abril de 2010.


	2. 002 Ivysaur

**Mundus.**

**#002. Ivysaur.**

Tumbada al sol, duerme con tranquilidad una joven hembra de ivysaur. Sus pétalos del color rosado de la alejandrita son mecidos lentamente con las corrientes de la brisa matinal y es así como la flor en su espalda comienza a despedir un dulce aroma que se extenderá por toda la pradera.

El botón en su espalda día con día absorbe los rayos del sol y es así como va creciendo hasta que su recién despertada sexualidad se desarrolle por completo cuando la flor abra en su totalidad.

Mientras eso sucede disfruta despidiendo lo poco que le queda de su niñez tumbándose al sol y jugueteando con sus hermanos más pequeños porque algunas semanas después el olor de sus pétalos atraerá a machos jóvenes en busca de conservar su especie.

129 palabras.

17 de abril de 2010.


	3. 003 Veunusaur

**Mundus**

**#003. Venusaur**

Un feroz incendio acabó con una tercera parte de la pradera y algunos pokémon murieron durante tal suceso, pero la mayoría lograron salir con vida. Horas después, la lluvia se encargó de apagar el fuego revelando las pésimas condiciones en que dicho hábitat había quedado.

Ahora, a la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de las criaturas se reúne para tratar de salvar lo que quedó. Sólo hay una cosa por hacer, sólo una para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, si es que eso es posible pues las cicatrices permanecerán por siempre.

Los venusaur comienzan a acercarse y la tierra bajo sus patas tiembla mientras caminan.

—¡Venusaur! —de la flor en sus espaldas comienza a emanar un polvo dorado que cubre la pradera y hace que nuevas plantas y flores crezcan en el lugar convirtiéndose nuevamente en el paraíso que era antes.

141 palabras.

18 de abril de 2010.


	4. 004 Charmander

**Mundus**

**#004. Charmander**

**Nota:** Gracias por los reviews. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

La llovizna dejaba de caer levemente sobre las rocas escarpadas en las montañas de la región y el sol lentamente comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos dorados.

Un grupo de pequeños charmander salía de sus frías y oscuras guaridas para atrapar el calor de los rayos matinales.

—Char, char —chillaban alegres mientras recibían el calor del sol.

Las llamas de sus colas comenzaban arder con fuerza y a tomar el color intenso del ámbar y de sus bocas emanaban flamas lanzadas al cielo en señal de festejo del fin de la lluvia.

92 palabras.

22 de abril de 2010.


	5. 005 Charmeleon

**Mundus**

**#005. Charmeleon**

**Nota: **Con respecto al último review que recibí quiero decir que el contar la historia de 493 criaturas ya es por sí sola una tarea demasiado compleja y larga, fue por eso que escogí la modalidad de los drabbles, y si hago historias completas tal vez me tarde décadas y décadas en terminar cada pokémon (y más con la próxima llegada de la quinta generación), aun así he decidido escribir de 150 palabras a alrededor de 200 a 250 palabras por drabble.

El cielo comenzó a crujir y a cubrirse de un color rojo sangre…, tal, que parecía que el mundo estaba por llegar a su fin. En ese mismo instante la tierra se sacudió con violencia y una nube gris cubrió el lugar.

Mientras la temperatura aumentaba, dos charmeleon encontraron su mirada. Su rivalidad era tal que varios gemidos comenzaron a raspar ambas gargantas al salir de ellas.

—Chaaar…

El color en su piel comenzó a tornarse rojo intenso primero en el rostro y la espalda y luego se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Colocaron sus cuatro extremidades en el vibrante suelo rocoso mientras gemían con más fuerza.

Uno hizo el primer movimiento: Se irguió con rapidez y se abalanzó contra el otro estirando sus garras hacia atrás con la intención de lastimar a su rival. A pesar de su juventud, peleaban por el derecho a las hembras. Ninguno cedería, aunque un inconveniente natural entraba en juego, pues el volcán que pisaban estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

El otro esquivó al atacante, pero recibió un arañazo en el rostro. Saltó hacia atrás y desde ahí lanzó una intensa llamarada al otro, que fue herido, pero ese calor no lo haría retirarse.

Volvieron a colocarse uno frente del otro: comenzaba la segunda parte de su lucha. La llama en sus colas creció y se tornó del color del zafiro. Ahora el combate sería más intenso, pero el volcán rugía con más fuerza, en poco tiempo haría erupción…

246 palabras.

23 de abril de 2010.


	6. 006 Charizard a 015 Beedrill

**Mundus.**

**#006. Charizard.**

Volaba débilmente hacia las laderas del sur siendo empujada por las ráfagas de viento. La nieve le caía, pesada, sobre el lomo y las ventiscas le golpeaban la cara con violencia.

Había pasado las últimas semanas intentando cobijar con el fuego de su hocico a los pequeños huevos que había logrado poner, pues si no les daba calor en ese crudo invierno ellos morirían dentro del cascarón.

Era necesario conseguir comida cuanto antes para seguir calentando los huevos sino ella también perecería. Se encontraba tan debilitada que lo mejor era ir a los rebaños de los humanos en donde seguro podría conseguir comida fácil.

Aunque su tamaño era imponente, el color de su piel le delataba ante aquella blancura invernal. No era como los demás charizard. Su color, en lugar de ser anaranjado brillante, era de negruzco apagado que le servía para camuflarse en las montañas rocosas de noche mas no cuando estas se cubrían de nieve en plena luz del día.

Los otros de su especie vivían en valles calientes llenos de aguas termales en donde empollaban sus huevos, tal vez lo mejor era mudarse a esos lugares en cuanto sus crías fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir el viaje, aunque lo más seguro era que los charizard de esos lugares no la recibirían con amabilidad, ella tendría que pelear por el derecho de quedarse en esas tierras.

Los humanos también habían intentado eliminarla en varias ocasiones con sus espadas, hachas y armaduras señalándola como una especie de demonio.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algunos ruidos que podían escucharse entre la furia del viento. Repentinamente se encendieron unas antorchas para iluminar la oscuridad nocturna y varias flechas salieron volando hacia ella.

—¡Ahí está el dragón, acabemos con él! —se oyeron unas voces nerviosas en la distancia. Esa batalla lo decidiría todo, ella tendría qué acabar con esos humanos y conseguir comida para seguir calentando los huevos.

320 palabras.

2 de mayo de 2010.

**#007. Squirtle.**

Hacía varias semanas que decenas de gigantes pokémon tortuga enterraron infinidad de pequeños huevecillos blandos debajo de la arena cálida.

Ellas partieron en búsqueda de alimento en cuanto su tarea como madres finalizó, dejando que los rayos del sol hicieran su trabajo al proporcionar calor a las crías aún no nacidas.

El chasquido de las olas al deslizarse sobre la playa se vio acompañado por otro sonido mucho más sutil: La arena húmeda comenzaba a ser removida desde dentro y unos granos raspaban contra otros.

Repentinamente cientos de pequeños brazos azulados luchaban por salir a la superficie y en un momento el lugar se vio invadido por cientos de squirtle los cuales lanzaban burbujas brillantes al aire.

Acababan de romper el cascarón y lentamente caminaban tratando de luchando por mantener el balance contra el frío viento que les empujaba hacia atrás, pero su instinto les decía que debían llegar a la playa para ponerse a salvo allí en el agua tibia, allí podrían conseguir algas frescas para saciar su hambre.

Viajarían durante día y noche, socorriéndose unos a otros hasta reunirse con sus madres, las cuales los esperaban en alguna isla cercana o en el fondo del océano. Acababan de ser recibidos por la fría vida, pero no se rendirían con facilidad, juntos lucharían hasta cumplir su cometido.

218 palabras.

2 de mayo de 2010.

**#008. Wartortle.**

El mundo ha cambiado tanto en los últimos ciento noventa años y eso lo saben los wartortle mientras observan a otra de las islas cercanas ser engullida por el creciente nivel del mar.

Los océanos han estado aumentando sus titánicos caudales en las últimas décadas, gracias a las ardientes temperaturas actuales. Tanto es así que las ciudades costeras de todo el planeta y pequeñas islas como la que tienen enfrente, han dejado de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La naturaleza se encuentra pasando por una etapa de cambio y es por eso que ellos deciden dejar de observar y moverse también, porque, de la misma manera saben, que lo que le ocurrió a la isla vecina le sucederá pronto a la que tienen debajo de sus plantas. Por eso, se lanzan con destreza al vacío y se sumergen en el agua salada para ayudar a cuanto pokémon pueden cargar sobre sus conchas a ser transportado a otro lugar en donde puedan estar a salvo, al menos por algún tiempo.

Pronto, el mar azul se ve invadido por cientos de pokémon transportadores que utilizan sus colas longevas y peludas como timón. Asimismo, el lugar también es inundado por millares de sonidos provenientes de criaturas que se comunican entre sí, criaturas voladoras, criaturas acuáticas y terrestres, las cuales, intentan juntas cooperar en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar.

229 palabras.

4 de mayo de 2010.

**#009. Blastoise.**

El blastoise más anciano de la isla, se encontraba tumbado en los arenales, boca abajo y con los cañones dentro de la espaciosa concha. Lanzaba potentes gemidos que al simple oído podrían interpretarse como lamentos de dolor. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra: Entonaba una delicada y desgarradora canción que se escuchaba por todos los alrededores, un canto de despedida, un canto fúnebre.

Durante sus más de quinientos años de vida había viajado por todos los mares y llegado a todas las costas de cada continente. Siendo un pequeño squirtle había sorteado innumerables retos y había ayudado a infinidad de pokémon en busca de socorro.

Había engendrado multitud de huevecillos y luchado con otros blastoise por ganarse y conservar el liderato del grupo, lo que la convertía en una poderosa matriarca y la más calificada. Pero su dictadura concluía esa misma noche, bajo la inmensa luna llena y cubiertos por una atmósfera de añoranza.

Cientos de squirtle y wartortle llegaron nadando para celebrar la ceremonia de despedida de su amada lideresa. Asimismo, pokémon de otras especies se acercaron también al lugar. El canto de las tortugas más pequeñas se unió al de la colosal criatura para finalizar los coros y los rezos.

Y la vida escapó del cuerpo de la anciana matriarca y los gemidos abandonaron su garganta y fue con lágrimas en los ojos que dejó de respirar. Las demás tortugas lanzaron chorros de brillante agua al aire en señal de tributo.

Blastoise más jóvenes y pequeños se acercaron también con lágrimas en los ojos a cubrir con ramas el cadáver de su líder. Velarían por toda la noche ese cuerpo, hasta que llegara la hora de escoger a uno nuevo mediante la lucha.

285 palabras.

4 de mayo de 2010.

**#010. Caterpie.**

Sus pequeñas patas lo empujan, paso por paso, hacia arriba. Su misión consiste en llegar a una de las ramas más altas de ese enorme árbol y una vez estando allí se envolverá en un capullo y evolucionará.

Ese pequeño Caterpie nació siendo una criatura con un peso y tamaño bajos aun para alguien de su especie. Todos creyeron que moriría, pero él logró demostrarles que era capaz de sobrevivir. Siempre era atropellado por la marcha de sus compañeros, pero nunca se rendía cuando algo se proponía y esta vez tampoco lo hará.

Se encuentra decidido a no dar marcha atrás, aun cuando el camino parezca largo y con demasiados obstáculos. Se da cuenta que su vida ha sido una constante lucha y ese paso que está dando no es más que otro obstáculo en el camino.

Una vez que se encuentra a la mitad se da cuenta de que en las copas de los árboles hay un grupo de aves con la intención de comerlo, pero él se detiene y agita la antena enrojecida sobre su frente liberando una potente nube de peste que ahuyenta a las criaturas aladas y las hace huir lejos.

Reanuda su marcha con un andar lento, pero seguro. Con un paso calmado, pero confiado. Seguro de que es preferible siempre caminar con serenidad que hacerlo con premura.

Sabe que aún le falta la mitad del camino, pero no se rendirá hasta terminar el trayecto, porque ha dado su ser para llegar hasta allí, pero aún hay más cosas por hacer.

256 palabras.

4 de mayo de 2010.

**#011. Metapod.**

Su cuerpo seroso, envuelto en hilo y secreciones salivales, se había endurecido con el paso de los días hasta adquirir la dureza de un metal, por lo que ahora brillaba intensamente. Las aves habían intentado taladrarlo una que otra vez, pero sus picos salían herido cada vez que el metapod fortificaba su cubierta.

Se encontraba en el árbol más alto en el centro del bosque. Había recorrido un gran camino para llegar hasta ese lugar y evolucionar ahí y lo había logrado. Pero ahora estaba tan hastiado y su organismo le pedía nutrientes para subsistir. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin moverse.

Llegaba el anochecer y los sonidos de las aves comenzaban a cesar en el bosque. Repentinamente notó que su alrededor se había llenado de un polvo brillante. Escuchó el sonido de su vaina agrietarse y se dio cuenta de que era hora de evolucionar. Ahora iba a ser libre…

151 palabras.

6 de mayo de 2010.

**#012. Butterfree.**

El viento soplaba con tal fuerza que revolvía el polen multicolor de las flores, tiñendo el ambiente con una infinidad de tonalidades. Las flores áureas y las albas, así como las rosáceas y las lilas hacían resplandecer el suelo, junto con el esmeralda de sus hoja,s en esa zona alejada de cualquier ciudad y de cualquier ser humano que pudiera interferir.

Los butterfree sobrevolaban con sus alas blancas y brillantes, dejándose mecer con gracia en el viento, llenando también el lugar con sus cantos.

Los machos, descendían y subían, iban y venían danzando en el aire para cortejar a las hembras, las cuales, luego de un tiempo, se posaban sobre las plantas para recoger el polen de las flores y entregarlo al compañero si esta disfrutaba de su baile.

—¡Freeee!

Algunos días después ellas irían a colocar sus huevecillos en el interior de un árbol hueco de los cuales nacerían pequeñas crías.

152 palabras.

8 de mayo de 2010.

**0013. Weedle.**

Cada una de las millones de hojas que recubrían los árboles en aquel enorme bosque formaban una verde y engrosada cúpula que no le permitía ni la más mínima entrada a los rayos solares del exterior.

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar aunque afuera fuera de día y para cualquier humano o pokémon que no estuviera acostumbrado a tal negrura podría resultar traumático pisar tal lugar pues jamás se encontrarían con la salida o podría constituir para ellos el lugar en donde sus más aterradoras pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Sin duda, un lugar sumamente misterioso para cualquiera.

Aún más adentro, en la profunda espesura yacía, inquietante, una senda peligrosa y al final un lugar todavía más mortífera. Una zona en la cual cualquiera que se adentrara si era desconocido podría resultar gravemente lastimado o terminar pereciendo. Dicho lugar era habitado, entre otras especies, por miles de weedle devoradores de hojas que tapizaban el suelo.

A diario cada weedle debía comer cientos de hojas antes de la llegada de la tan esperada evolución, lo cual, representaba una ardua tarea si se tiene su tamaño, pero una sumamente exquisita.

Se arremolinaban sobre la tierra húmeda como mareas de gusano esperando a que sus nodrizas voladoras llegaran para proporcionarles nuevas hojas, las cuales duraban realmente poco en permanecer enteras. Algunos weedle tenían qué luchar por el control de una hoja, pero no era nada que no se resolviera pronto, pues por lo general ellos compartían su comida.

Era realmente extraordinario cuando algún predador interfería con la calma de los pequeños gusanos. Pero al parecer ese era uno de esos días: De la espesura de los arbustos salió un grupo de criaturas que gruñían envueltos por las sombras. Algunos de ellos se acercaron demasiado e intentaron comer algunos weedle, pero el cuerpo de los pequeños comenzó a vibrar alertando a las nodrizas.

308 palabras.

9 de mayo de 2010.

**#014. Kakuna.**

Los kakuna y sus cuerpos acorazados se encontraban unidos a la madera de los tallos de los árboles gracias a la secreción viscosa que se habían untado antes de evolucionar.

Cuando los forasteros salieron de los arbustos e intentaron comerse a los pequeños weedle el cuerpo de los kakuna comenzó a emitir ondas vibratorias las cuales sólo podían ser percibidas por individuos de su especie. Dichas vibraciones alertaban a las nodrizas en momentos en que la colonia estaba en peligro y sobre todo cuando alguien amenazaba a los más pequeños.

Los weedle comenzaron a lanzarse sobre los enemigos con la intención de envenenarlos con los aguijones alargados sobre sus cabezas, pero al parecer el veneno de criaturas tan pequeñas no podía hacer efecto en criaturas tan grandes.

Así que era momento de que los kakuna actuaran: Se lanzaron en contra de ellos y comenzaron a picotearlos con los aguijones más grandes, los cuales contenían un veneno más potente. Luego volvían a su posición original gracias a los hilos que los sujetaban.

Al parecer el veneno de los pokémon capullo comenzaba a tener algún efecto y más cuando montones de dichos pokémon comenzaron a atacarlos. Pero aun así las criaturas avanzaron y de algunos lengüetazos comenzaron a comer weedle y kakuna a la vez. El enjambre estaba en peligro.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un zumbido en la lejanía.

229 palabras.

9 de mayo de 2010.

**#015. Beedrill.**

El enjambre de beedrill nodrizas se desplazaba con rapidez sobre el suelo. El ágil batir de sus alas levantaba una nube de polvo que en parte ayudaría a nublar la visibilidad de los agresores.

Las criaturas cubiertas por la oscuridad comenzaron a gruñir al ver a los otros acercarse. Dos de ellos de pronto empezaron a chillar y salieron huyendo de lugar, mientras el más grande de todos decidió abalanzarse sobre las nodrizas.

La nube de beedrill se dividió en dos: Una que avanzó para alcanzar a los que habían huido y otra que neutralizaría a la criatura restante.

Ambos se abalanzaron uno en contra de otro. La criatura mordió a uno de los beedrill intentando destrozarlo, pero los demás comenzaron a taladrarle la piel con sus aguijones puntiagudos, lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo herido y luego levantarse con dificultad para huir del lugar al verse sin posibilidades de ganar.

Los beedrill vieron que su enjambre, a pesar de tener pérdidas, estaba en buen estado y comenzaron a colocar a los kakuna de nuevo en los árboles y a los weedle heridos decidieron llevarlos a la colmena para curarlos.

207 palabras.

15 de mayo de 2010.


End file.
